Noah Carver
:For the minor character in Power Rangers Super Samurai, see Noah (Super Samurai) Noah Carver is Megaforce Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Ranger, Noah was a person interested in science. During his teenage years, Noah, along with four teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to protect the Earth from the Warstar Aliens. He first fought with his team against Scaraba, whom they eventually defeat. One day in school when Jake asked Noah to fix his Snake Ax, Noah couldn't lift it, making him doubt his abilities. Then Jake told him that "If you believe in yourself, you can do anything". After school, when Virox (a monster sent by Vrak and Admiral Malkor) attacked the city, Noah and Jake decided to deal with him personally while the other Rangers quarantine the humans who got infected by Virox. Remembering what Jake told him about believing himself, Noah lifted the Snake Ax and defeated Virox. When Virox enlarged, the other Rangers helped Noah and Jake defeat him. As a result Noah gained the ability to summon the Sea Brothers Zord. The next day, Noah fixed the Snake Ax, making it 40% lighter, and gave it back to Jake. When Jake said he won't get used to the Snake Ax being lighter, Noah told him to believe in himself just like Jake told Noah. Super Megaforce X-Borgs invade Harwood High. Megaforce Blue steps in to defeat them, and also saves two students. He orders them to scout the school and find other students that are hiding, with words of confidence. He later returns to the Command Center, and along with the other rangers, they receive their Super Megaforce powers. After their first battle, the rangers return to the school. He checks in on the students and they need a teacher. Noah resorts to Mr. Burley. He tells them his students need them. Leading Mr. Burley into the classroom, Noah starts an applause. Everyone sits down and Mr. Burley starts his lesson. Noah meets a powerful master swordsman. But the swordsman makes a fool out of Noah and he starts to doubt being a ranger. As such he begins to train harder as Emma spots him training reminding him that he is not alone in the fight and gives Noah her Super Mega Saber to help him out. Remembering his training and the team, they support him by giving them their Sabers allowing him to use the Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Personality Noah Carver may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Jake at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Noah may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Noah Carver doesn't care that he'll never be Prom King. He's much more interested in using his blockbuster brain to change the world. Fighting may not be his first choice of activities, but that doesn't mean Noah isn't REALLY good at it. http://www.nick.com/pictures/power-rangers-megaforce/power-rangers-megaforce-character-review.html Megaforce Blue - Ultra Megaforce Blue= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Shark Mechazord * Sea Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Blue= - Legendary Mode= - Galaxy Blue= *Galaxy Blue (SM Episode 5) **Weapons ***Transdagger - Cosma Claw - Wild Force Blue= *Blue Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Blue Shark Fighting Fins ***Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Blue= *Blue Wind Ranger (male version) (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword - SPD Blue= *S.P.D. Blue Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Blue= *Blue Mystic Ranger (male version) (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Jungle Fury Blue= *Jungle Fury Blue Ranger (SM Episode 6) **Weapons ***Battle Claws - Ranger Blue= *Ranger Operator Series Blue (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Turbo Cannon - Samurai Blue= *Blue Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - New Powers (1)= *unnamed Blue Ranger }} - Other Colors= - Dino Thunder Black= *Black Dino Ranger (SM Episode 4) **Weapons ***Brachio Staff }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Blue= The Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Key is one of Noah's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Blue. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Notes * Like Billy Cranston, Noah is also interested in the sciences, wears glasses, and is also a Blue Ranger. Additionally, Noah's powers are based around water, and Aquitar is where Billy currently resides with his girlfriend Cestria. ** Coincidentally, the Sentai series Ressha Sentai ToQger, which aired concurrently with Super Megaforce, had Tokatti (ToQ 2Gou), who shares all of these traits. * As Megaforce Blue, he and Max Cooper both pilot Shark Zords which form the right arms for their respected team's Megazords. They also are best friends with the black rangers on the team. * Noah retains the calm and intelligent composure of his Goseiger counterpart Hyde as well as the duty bound and serious Gokaiger counterpart Joe Gibken. * He is the first Megaforce Ranger to have an individual morph (Going Viral) and also is the first to morph straight to Super Mega Mode while in civilian mode (Blue Saber Saga ). * Strangely, while starting his morphing sequence with his glasses on, they are gone by the time his helmet forms, but of course they are back when he demorphs. This is something which did not happen to previous glasses-wearing rangers Billy, Kendrix or Cam. One humourous suggestion is that Noah's glasses fall off as he does his backflip in the morph. * He is the second blue ranger to have two different ranger powers. He is also the second ranger to stay on the team after they receive the new powers. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Blue Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers